Call from the Wild
by Waterfall13
Summary: The villains are up to their old tricks again. This time, our team needs the help of their younger friends: the Wild Kratt Kids. When an attempt to stop the villains goes terribly wrong, will our young heroes be able to rescue the animals and themselves from the villains clutches as well as the rest of the world? By Pink Wildfire & Waterfall! co-starring Misty and Reef as well!
1. Of camping and horses

**A/N: Hi again everyone! This is The Fire Ninja and Waterfall13! ^^ This is our new story we're writing together all about Misty, Reef, and the Wild kratts kids of North America!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own wild Kratts. However the awesome plot, Misty, Reef, Kile, and the kids(except Gaven, Kayla, and Jenny) belong to us! Enjoy our creation!**

* * *

It was like any ordinary day as the Wild Kratts kids just starting their meeting on what to do in order to save the endangered animals from around the world in their favorite place: their back wood's clearing area.

Before the meeting started, Brent- a 7 years old with short orange hair-raised his hand and said eagerly, "Oh! Oh! You know what we could do to make this meeting a little more exciting?"

"What's that Brent?" asked Kayla curiously. Kayla was 8 and had long dark hair that went way past her shoulders. Everyone looked over at him in interest.

"We all should go camping!" he announced excitedly as he practically jumped out of his chair.

Everyone in at the meeting snickered and laughed at Brent's enthusiasm and silliness which showed in his big, green eyes.

"That's a good idea Brent, but what would that do us?" asked Thomas, another Wild Kratts kid. Thomas was a 10 year old boy with short, curly blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Well, for one, it would get us active, and it would help us get closer to the animals like what Chris and Martin do!" he instructed happily.

"Yeah! And it could be tons of fun!" 10-year-old Mathew- who was the twin of Thomas-added sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"It's still pretty early in the day. Not even 10am yet. So we can start getting ready and go tonight!"Jenny said standing up. Jenny was 9 and enjoyed adventuring just as the rest of us did if not more.

Brent looked at his friend next to him, "Whatcha think Reef? You goin' too?"

Another girl who was sitting cross legged next to Brent under a tall oak tree. She wore a blue hoodie and some khaki shorts.

Reef was oldest next to Sam who was also 14. They had been WK kids a lot longer than the others and were sort of the leaders of the troop who watched over everyone.

She stood up and looked at her group of friends, "Sure! Sounds awesome! I'm in. What do you say guys? You all want to go camping?"

Everyone in the small group cheered and shouted in eagerness.

"Yes!" Jenny said, first to answer.

"I'm in!" Thomas said from the tree he was hanging in with Samuel who answered, "Me too!"

Kimberly nodded eagerly, nearly making her big purple flower fall out of her long blond hair.

"Totally!" Kayla and Alexis said together, high-fiving each other as well.

"Let's go!" Brent shouted.

"Then let's get ready!" Reef said running off a little way back to their neighborhood motioning for her friends to follow her.

The others ran behind her, their faces all lit up with excitement, enthusiasm, and curiosity as it reflected brightly off their eyes.

"Okay, once we're packed and ready to go, we can meet back at the same tree as usual. Then we go in search for a great place for our camping trip." Reef instructed with a grin.

She was really eager for this camping trip as well as the rest of the young Wild Kratts kids.

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" Samuel announced excitedly running off down the sidewalk to his house.

"You bet! Okay see you guys soon!" said Gaven as he left to get packed.

"Yup! See ya later guys!" said Thomas crossing the street with his brother to their home.

"Later!"Alexis shouted, entering the house next door to Sam's.

As everyone went their separate ways for now, they went inside their homes to pack to prepare themselves for the great outdoors.

"Ok everyone! See you later!" Reef shouted before running through her backyard into the house her and her brother were staying in for the summer.

"I'm back!" Reef yelled as she went up the stairs to her room.

"Okay Reef! I'm down in the garage!" came the distant shout of Kile, her older brother.

Reef grabbed her pack and opened it on her bed. She went to her closet and started listing things off as she found them:"Sleeping bag, water canteen, map, compass..." after she had everything in her bag, she turned off the light and jogged back down stairs.

She went through the small kitchen and through the doorway to her garage.

"Hey Kile!"She said waving at her brother.

Kile waved back and said, "So what's up? Back from your meeting with the other kids already?"

Reef nodded her head and said, "I am! And guess what? Brent had this great idea about going camping in the woods around here! I was just getting packed so we could have our camping trip tonight."

Kile seemed a bit concerned about the idea of young children venturing out on their own in the woods might be a bad idea.

"You sure that's such a good idea? You're going without an adult?"

Reef was about to answer when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Reef said as she went into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hey Reef? We may have a small issue." It was Gaven.

"What's up?" Reef asked.

"My mom. She said that she wants an adult to go with us. I called a few others and most of their parents said the same thing: 'we're too young to go out alone' even with Sam and you being older. What are we gonna do, Reef?"

Reef pondered about that for a moment. Even though she and Sam were fourteen years old, she guessed it still didn't suit the mothers of her friends anyway. Then her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers together in delight.

"That's it!" she said excitedly.

"What's it?" asked Gaven from the other end.

"My older brother! He can come camping with us because he's older than me by a few years! That ought to make them say we could go!" Reef claimed excitedly.

Gaven's eyes twinkled with delight. "That's great! I'm sure my mom would be happy to hear that! Just uh, hopefully your brother says yes." Gaven hoped.

"Don't worry Gaven, he'll come." Reef said reassuring her friend. She was already thinking of ways to persuade him to come.

"I'll see you shortly."

And with that, Reef cut off the connection and went over to Kile.

When she was right behind him, she smiled, "Kile?"

He looked up, "Uh oh. What is it this time? Last time you looked at me like that, I ended up stuck up in that oak tree of yours with Kayla's cat! I'm not going to climb that again, if that's what you're thinking. We can call the fire department."

"It's nothing like that! And besides, you volenteered to do that."

"Being forced up a tree in my pajamas by a bunch of little kids and their puppy faces does not sound like volunteered to me."

Reef gigged and went on,"Anyways, me and the others were just wondering...could you, ya know, take us camping?"

"Reef! I had plans tonight! Besides, aren't you old enough to go by yourselves? At least you and Sam should be."Kile argued.

"Yeah, but their parents said they can't go without another adult with us! And technically you are an adult! Pleeeeeeeease?"

Kile sighed in defeat, "Alright. When did you say we were going?"

"Tonight! So get ready! I'm going to get some supplies from Publix, ok? Thanks so much, Kile!"

Reef put her bag down and put a hundred dollar bill in her pocket, "Be back soon!"

And with that she ran out.

Kile sighed. Reef had a way with betting him to do things he didn't want to, but maybe it would be fun? He got up from his bike and went to go get ready for the camping trip.

As everyone got everything packed up and ready, they eagerly waited at the usual spot as enthusiasm lit up their faces.

"Oh this is going to be so exciting! I'm so glad Kile was able to be our chaperone!" Brent said excitedly.

"Yeah because our moms think we're too young to go venturing out by ourselves, what a bummer that is." Thomas said somewhat angrily as he kicked a fallen leaf that was on the ground.

"Parents, I think they're overly protective. We can take care of ourselves, right guys?" asked Mathew as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah we sure can!" said Kayla in agreement.

A few more kids agreed with Mathew.

"So when can we go? Can we go now?" asked Brent eagerly.

By the time Reef gets back with the snacks and packs them into her bag, Kile is finished packing. They head out through their back gate together and through a small part of the forest to the meeting place and find everyone there.

"They're coming!" Kayla said from her spot up in the tree. She waved and Reef waved back as the approached.

"Hey guys!" Reef said running the last few yards to the group.

"Ok! We're all here and packed! Let's go!"Jenny said excitedly picking up her backpack.

So the group began to venture out into the wooded area that was close to where their meeting spot was and they all grinned.

"We're going camping, we're going camping~!" Brent sang out.

Alexis giggled at Brent's enthusiasm. "Someone's eager for this trip." she said with a smile. She skipped along, every so often stopping and picking up stones and leafs which she put into the pockets of her blue jeans.

"Aren't we all Alexis?" asked Kimberly as she too grinned.

"Hey guys! I found a good spot!" Thomas announced as he pointed to a huge clearing that was in front of them.

Everyone looked at the clearing and their grins widened.

"Wow Tommy! This is great!" Sam said, his brown eyes wide with fascination.

"Great job Thomas! This is a perfect spot!" Reef praised as she ran up to the clearing.

"Awesome!" announced Mathew and he ran after Reef.

Kile walked behind them with his hands in his pockets. He was actually enjoying the hike. He remembered the times he had taken Reef on walks with him on his trips.

"Hey Kile! Could you help us set up camp?"Kayla asked waving him over.

"Yeah. We've got one tent for every two people: Thomas and Mathew, Kayla and Alexis, Brent and Gaven, Kim and Jenny, Sam and I. You're staying in the biggest tent with me and him. It's made a little bigger than the others so we should all fit comfortably."Reef informed. Everyone seemed happy with the pairings.

"Sure, I'd gladly help." Kile said with a smile as he assisted Kayla and the others in setting up a few tents.

Kayla assisted the best she could as well and once the tents were set up, everyone was pleased with the results.

"Thanks Kile!" everyone thanked sincerely.

Kile shrugged his shoulders, "You're welcome."

"Okay so we got the tents set up now what?" asked Mathew.

Kile looked at his watch, "Well, it's still pretty early. It's only two o'clock."

"So, what should we do till later when we set up the campfire?"Kimberly asked.

Suddenly, Gaven's phone started to ring.

Gaven answered, "Hello?"

"Gaven? It's me and Martin. Are you with the other kids?"Chris was on the other end of the line.

Gaven covered the mouth part of his phone, "It's Chris!"

Everyone started whispering to each other. Gaven put his phone on speaker.

"Yes. We're on a camping trip in the oak forest. You know our back woods."

"We need all of you to help us..." Chris started explaining.

Earlier that same day, in the wild Kratts head quarters, everyone appeared to be doing their usual routine. Chris and Martin were out creature-adventuring while the rest of the team was attending their own jobs.

A woman with long, waist-length raven hair and light blue eyes decided to take a call on her Creature Pod to contact the guys on their progress. With the press of the button on her Creature Pod, she saw Martin and Chris on the other end.

They appeared to be hidden behind a tree as they stared out into the pasture.

"How's the investigation coming along guys? Did you find the stallions yet?" she asked curiously as her eyes twinkled with inspiration to make the Mustang Power Disks.

"Not yet Aviva, we've been searching all morning and we still don't have any leads on where they may be." Martin said with the shake of his head.

Chris blocked the sun from penetrating his eyes by shielding them with his hand and squinted his eyes to look out into the open field. He grinned when he spotted the horses.

"Martin! I found them! They're coming into view now!" Chris reported excitedly.

Martin quickly shut off the connection between him and Aviva and jerked his head in the direction of where his younger brother was pointing at. His eyes lit up when he saw the herd of stallions gallop together into the field.

"Wow! Look at that herd! That's quite a pack!" Martin exclaimed with a grin.

Another girl walked into the lab where Aviva was working. She had waist length auburn hair with a pink and white striped headband in it.

"Hey, Aviva! Did the guys find the horse pack yet?" She asked standing next to her.

Aviva turned around in her chair to greet her friend, "Hi Misty! I think they have. I was just talking to Martin a minute ago and heard Chris say he had spotted some. I'm just putting the last few codes into the disks for them." Aviva said typing away.

Suddenly, Aviva's creature pod beeped and a picture of Chris showed up,

"Aviva? Misty?"

"Hey Chris." Misty said smiling. Her smile dropped when she noticed the look on his face, "What's wrong Chris?"

"Hey CK, Misty's right. You look worried." Aviva said holding it so Misty could see as well.

"What's up?"

"It's Donita! She's capturing the horses! We need help, fast!" announced Chris as his concern for the horses increased.

Aviva and Misty gasped out of fright and Aviva said, "Don't worry Chris! Mustang disks are heading your way now!"

"And I am too!" Misty announced determinedly.

"Thanks guys, Chris out." Chris said as he hung up the connection.

Aviva swiped the disks from the desk and threw them at Jimmy as she called out seriously, "Teleport now Jimmy!"

Jimmy was nearby and caught the disks in the air. He tossed them in the teleporter and pressed the red button on his controller.

"Mobile delivery." Jimmy gloated.

The disks teleported to the brothers in no time and Misty was slipping on her hot pink Creature Power Suit.

"Be careful out there Misty!" Aviva called out with a wave.

"I will!" Misty yelled back and she went running out of the Tortuga and towards the brothers as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Dabio! Hurry up! Those wild rats are bound to show any minute! We need to be out of here with all these horses when they do!" Donita Donata ordered.

"Okay Donita! I will get all the horsies!" Dabio answered idiotically while lassoing a few more.

Donita rolled her eyes, "Those other two morons better be keeping their ends of this deal..."

"This is last horsy Donita!" Dabio said proudly.

"Good! Now we can leave! Don't just stand there! Get it into the jet!"Donita said, annoyed.

"Hold it Donita! We'll be taking that horse!" announced Martin as he and Chris decided to leap into action and exposing serious expressions.

Donita and Dabio blinked at Chris and Martin in surprise but Donita soon regained her senses and she glared at Dabio. "Dabio bring the horse to me now." She commanded seriously, pointing to the floor under her feet.

Dabio blinked some more.

"Excuse me Dabio, but do you really want to listen to Donita? She's a crazy messed up woman." Martin stated matter-of-factly.

The horse was scared and it neighed with fright. It began to kick its hind legs, making Chris dodge the hooves of the horse just in the nick of time.

"Whoa! That was close!" Chris said with relief.

The horse began to run around with Dabio on top of it, and it desperately wanted him off.

"Dabio you bafoon! Control that wild beast!" Donita yelled.

"Me trying Donita! Horsy not stopping!" Dabio responded holding on for dear life.

"And we'll be taking the rest of the Mustangs if you don't mind." Martin said as he came up to Donita.

Misty finally came to the field where Chris and Martin were last and she breathed heavily for air. She however refused to take a break.

She saw Donita and Dabio trying to confine that poor horse and she ran as fast as she could towards them, ignoring the pain in her ribs.

Dabio was finally thrown off of the horse and the horse snorted in relief.

"Ugh! Do I have to do everything myself?" Donita yelled in irritation. She pulled out her suspended animation remote and froze the horse in its place.

However she had forgotten about Misty for the moment and got tackled to the ground.

"Hey!" Donita yelped. She and Misty wrestled for the remote.

"Give me the remote!" Misty yelled as she struggled to reach for it.

"Ha! In your dreams!" Donita announced as she tried to keep the remote out of Misty's reach.

"Okay I'm going in to rescue the other horses, Martin you should stay out here with Misty. She could use your help if needed." Chris instructed.

Martin nodded and went over to help Misty. Chris placed the Mustang disk inside his Creature Power Suit and gently touched the suspended horse. A green light engulfed Chris and he soon altered into a horse himself. Chris grinned and galloped inside Donita jet.

Donita noticed this and yelled out to Dabio saying, "Dabio you doof! Stop Chris from getting all the horses!"

Dabio regained composure and dusted himself off. He saluted Donita and ran inside after Chris.

"Duh, ok Donita!"

Chris ran down the hall, looking in each room he passed. C'mon! Where are the other horses?" Chris said to himself.

Near the end of the hall was a closed door with a padlock. Chris could hear the sound of the upset horses grow louder as he got closer.

"Here horsy horsy! Come to Dabio!" Dabio said walking up to Chris, calling him as if he were a dog.

Dabio threw the rope around Chris' neck.

"Hey! Let go!" Chris yelled pulling back, trying to break the rope.

Dabio stopped and gasped in astonishment, "Horsy can talk?"

Chris used this moment to kick Dabio back a few feet. Then he turned to the lock and looked it over. It looked like he needed some sort of key.

"Oh, c'mon! How I'm I suppose to open that without the key?"

He thought for a minute and just decided to bust it with his hooves. The lock on the door malfunctioned, unlocking in the process. With the rope still around his neck, Chris rushed up to a large pen that held about 20 to 30 of the wild horses in it.

"Oh no! Hold on, I'll get you out of there!" Chris called out to the horses as he tried to unlock the lock that was preventing the horses from escaping.

"Oh great another lock. This one ad a number pad on it. Let's see if I can undo the code..." Chris said with thought as he rubbed his chin and examined the lock.

The horses that were trapped inside desperately wanted to be free from the large pen that confined them. They neighed and snorted and a few watched as Chris tried to unlock the lock from outside the pen.

Misty and Donita were still going at it as Donita was on top of Misty this time. Martin divided his attention between the horse that was suspended and the fight between Misty and Donita. He was unsure if he should interfere or not.

He was also thinking of assisting Chris into saving the horses but he didn't know exactly what to do.

"Why must you do this to the horses Donita?" Misty wondered with a grunt as she tried to push Donita off of her.

Martin decided that it was time he helped Misty out. He grabbed Donita by her arms and pulled her off of Misty.

Misty got up and grabbed Donita's remote, "Thanks Martin. You keep her busy! I'm going in to help Chris!"

She pressed a button to unfreeze the stallion, which took of the second it realized it could move again. Misty, seeing the stallion take off broke the remote and ran inside. The horse ran off a little way and suddenly stopped. It turned back, glaring at Donita. Then it charged at top speed towards her.

Martin realized he was still holding onto Donita, and therefore in its path as well.

"Uh oh..." they said simultaneously.

The horse head butted the two of them and they went soaring through the air. Martin went soaring further than Donita however and collided into a tree trunk.

"Ouch!" Martin said as he rubbed his head gingerly.

Misty ran inside the jet, calling out Chris's name. "Chris? Chris where are you?"

Chris could have kicked the door down, but he didn't want to startle the horses and cause a stampede. He was still in his Mustang form as he soon felt something heavy on top of him. He blinked and looked over his shoulder to see Dabio on top of him. Chris neighed and tried to kick Dabio off of him, but Dabio stayed on.

"Slow down horsey! Donita needs you!" Dabio said as he tried to reach for the rope which still dangled from Chris's neck.

"No she doesn't now get off of me Dabio!" Chris yelled as he continued to try and get Dabio off of him.

Back outside, Donita had been pushed all the way back by her jet.

When she recovered, she stood up, "Ugh! Fine! Keep your horse! I have all the rest with me in my jet!"

With that, she ran inside to take her leave.

Misty ran down the hallway towards the sound of yelling and the horses.

When she got to the room, she nearly got knocked over by Dabio who went flying past her after being thrown off by Chris.

"Ha!"Chris said in triumph, "Now to free those horses!"

Before she could take in the scene before her, Chris had opened the cage and a stampede of horses ran out.

"Ah!" Misty yelped she put her back against the wall by the door as they all rushed out, Chris along with them. He did notice Misty in all the ciaos. When the horses had passed, Misty looked back in the room.

Dabio had somehow gotten backup and stopped about 12 of the horses from leaving the cage.

From the front of the jet she heard Donita yelling,"Dabio! Get us out of here!"

"Coming Donita!"

He locked it up and turned to leave.

Misty hurriedly looked around for a place to hide. She didn't want him to know she was there. She found a closet full of coats and manikins and hides in it.

She listened and heard Dabio pass her. She let out a sigh of relief. After a minute she decided it was clear and was about to leave when she heard the jet engine roar to life.

"Uh oh. Not good" she said to herself.

Chris came out with the horses and noticed his brother pushing himself up from the impact of the wild horse from earlier. He galloped over and asked his older brother, "Martin! Bro you okay?"

Martin gingerly rubbed his head and said somewhat in pain, "I will be, man that Mustang really can head butt ouch."

He looked at Chris and noticed that Misty wasn't out of the jet yet. "Dude where's Misty? Is she still in the jet?" He asked.

"Oh shoot, Misty's in there?" Chris yelled out with disbelief.

He turned around and saw that the jet was ascending towards the sky and took off in the opposite direction.

"Misty!" Martin and Chris called out in unison.

Chris stomped his hoof onto the grass and said seriously, "This isn't good! We need her out of there!"

Inside the jet, Donita and Dabio were in the main room with the pink couch. "I can't believe you let most of the horses escape Dabio!" She yelled out angrily.

Dabio scratched his head and said dumbfounded, "Duh, not every horsey got out Donita. We still have few horsies left."

Donita raised an eyebrow and placed her hand at her hip and asked, "Oh really? How many horses do we have then?"

Dabio stared blankly at Donita and said, "Uh twelve Donita."

"Twelve huh? That should be enough for our plan to work. Dabio, fly us to the oak forest. That's where we'll meet with Zach and Gourmand." Donita instructed.

"Yes Donita." replied Dabio as he left the room.

What Donita and Dabio didn't realize was that Misty managed to get in the room without being detected and she heard everything. She gasped silently to herself and decided to contact Chris.

"Chris! C'mon pick up!" Misty said into her creature pod as loud as she dared.

Finally, a picture appeared on the small screen, "Misty? I'm so sorry! I didn't even know you were on the jet! Are you ok?"Chris asked worriedly.

"I'm ok. What about the horses?"

"Their fine. I'm worried about you right now. Is there anything you can tell us? Any information that can help us find you?"

"Donita said that they were heading to the oak forest. In North America I think. She managed to capture a few while you were leaving."

" She did?" Chris sighed, "Alright, well we're on our way. See you soon. Chris out." He signed off.

"Martin, Misty says their heading for the old growth forest in North America. The one we usually visit." Chris stated seriously.

He deactivated his suit and started walking back to the Tortuga, "We have to go help her."

Martin grabbed his brother's arm, "Hold up Chris. I want to help Misty and the other horses too. But the Tortuga racing a jet? We won't make it in time. We need help".

Chris and Martin thought for a moment.

"Who do we know near there that can help us?" Chris asked.

Martin thought about it for a moment.

Then his face lit up, "I know who! The kids! The wild Kratts kids of North America! They're the closest and even camping there right now. Quick, call the kids and tell them about our problem".

Chris took out his Creature Pod and decided to call Gaven. Once he heard a "Hello?" from the other end, Chris said seriously, "Gaven? We need you and the other kids help..."

TBC...

**Review please!^^**


	2. Mission plans

**A/N: Hey again everyone! Its Wildfire and Water! ^^ This is chapter 2 of our story we're writing together all about Misty, Reef, and the Wild kratts kids! Thanks to SilverWaterBombadil and Iris Princess 6-7 for the reviews!^^ We really appreciated them and love reviews! So if you like, review!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own wild Kratts. However the awesome plot, Misty, Reef, Kile, and the kids(except Gaven and Jenny) belong to us! **

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Chris needs us? How more exciting can this camping trip get?" Brent said.

"You'd be surprised Brent, now shush! Chris is still talking!" Sam shushed him.

Brent pouted but stayed quiet like he was told.

Chris and Martin smiled from the other end. "Donita Donata is heading your way and she's confined a few wild Mustangs." Chris told the kids seriously.

All the kids gasped with disbelief.

"So uncool man!" Mathew started with the shake of his head.

"Yeah! Capturing poor Mustangs? How wicked can one get?" asked Kimberly as she placed a hand at her hip.

"But that's not all kids. Without knowing it, one of our tech members got

stuck on the plane with her, and she said she was going to meet with the other two villians in the oak forest where you are. We want you Wild Kratt kids to help rescue the horses, and rescue our team member: Misty Castwell. Are you kids up for the challenge?" Martin asked the young team.

Gaven smiled brightly and looked at the other kids.

"Yeah!" they all cried in unison.

Martin smiled, "That's great. We'll be there to help as soon as possible. Be careful. Those villains are crafty. Just call if you need us. Chris and Martin out." and with that they hung up.

"Wow. Chris and Martin want our help?" Thomas asked.

"This is so cool! I mean, us of all people?" Gaven added, still astonished and holding his phone.

"This is pretty amazing guys, but can we really do it?" Mathew asked his friends.

"Of course we can!" Kayla confidently.

"Yeah! We're wild Kratt kids! We can do anything!" Alexis said getting excited.

Again everyone cheered in agreement.

"Alright everybody! I'm glad we are all willing to do this! No matter what, we're in this together!" Sam said so everyone could hear.

All of a sudden, they all heard a rumbling sound coming from far off. It was getting louder by the second.

"What is that?" Brent yelled over the sound.

He was answered by a large pink jet that went zooming overhead.

"It's Donita's jet!" Kimberly called over to the others.

"C'mon!"Kile shouted grabbing Brent and Kayla's hands and running with them to cover, Reef and Sam ushering the other kids over to hide.

The bright colored aircraft landed within yards if their camp site.

The bright colored aircraft landed within yards if their camp site. The ramp opened up revealing a lady with high water black ants and a pink, spotted shirt with purple heels.

"Who is that?"Kile asked staring from behind a tree.

"Donita." Reef responded with disgust.

Dabio followed not too far behind.

"And Dabio too." Gaven replied as he glared at them.

"It appears the eagle has landed. I repeat the eagle has landed." Sam said through his hands.

Donita looked back inside her jet as she motion for someone to step forward.

"Well come on we haven't gotten all day." She said somewhat annoyed.

Another woman stepped out of the airplane, her wrists tied together and her expression seeming disappointed.

"Hey look!" whispered Mathew.

"Who's the third one in the pink Creature Power Suit?" Thomas wondered also in a whisper.

"That must be that Misty person Martin and Chris were talking about." Gaven explained as he watched their captive.

"But where are all the horses?" Alexis wondered.

"Come Dabio and uh... what's your name again?" Donita wondered as she looked at Misty.

"Foggy...Listy?"

Misty looks up at Donita and glares at her. "That's none of your business you fashion reject! I maybe tied up at the moment, but Chris and Martin will stop you!"

"Ha! They'll never get here in time to help you or those overgrown ponies!"

"That's right! And I've got the ingredient to make the most delicious delicacy that will make me known all over the world!"

Everyone turned to where the voice had come from. It was none other than Gourmand; endangered animal cooking chef. He walked up to Donita, his R.O.W (Restaurant On )parked a few yards away.

"Gourmand!"Misty said, glaring daggers into his head.

"Endangered scarlet macaws for Madam Donita Donata!" he said gesturing towards a large bird cage filled with about one hundred scarlet macaws.

Donita's eyes were wide and she smiled in delight.

She walked up to the cage, a million and one new fashion ideas going through her head,"Oh! I love them! Their feathers are beautiful and would make for gorgeous feather sundresses with matching earrings! I could make a whole new line of summer clothing! Dabio, get my sketch pad!"

"Ok miss Donita!"Dabio answered giving a quick salute and jogging off back inside the jet.

Misty gasped when she saw the poor scarlet macaws locked up in the cage. "Those poor creatures! You've got to let them go Gourmand!" She insisted.

Gourmand only laughed amusingly at Misty and he pointed a spatula at her. "You think I'll do that? You know how hard it was to capture these beasts?" He asked her as he glared at her.

Misty shook her head in protest. "I don't care! They're supposed to live free and in the wild! How would you like it if you were caged?" Misty asked skeptically.

Donita rolled her eyes annoyingly at Misty. "Don't you know how to be quiet? You Lilly dear are going to be my top modle this year, I'll make millions! And where's Zach? He was supposed to be here so I can give him those disgusting beasts." Donita concluded with enthusiasm.

Misty gulped with fearful anticipation as she dreaded to become Donita's modle. Chris wouldn't like it at all, and neither would the rest of the tech team. She hoped the help Chris had said was coming was gonna get there soon.

Dabio came back with the sketch pad. Donita immediately started drawing.

"Well I've got work to do. We will meet back at my jet later whenever Zach decides to show up with your part of the deal. Come Dabio".

With that, Donita walked back to her jet to write down more of her fashion ideas. Dabio trailed behind her carrying Misty over his shoulder. She was kicking and struggling to no avail as she was taken inside.

"Let me go you big blond ape!"(A/N:I mean no insult to anyone. Just Dabio)

Gourmand turned to leave as well, preparing his kitchen for his special dish.

The kids and Kile could still hear Misty yelling threats and insults from inside until it faded.

"We gotta stop them!"Kayla said bravely.

"Woah woah woah! What just happened here? I'm so confused at the moment! Can someone please at least fill me in on what's happening?"Kile asked, completely perplexed.

"Oh, sorry Kile. Buts it's kind of a long story." Sam answered.

"It's ok. We have a little time to explain the important parts to him." Reef told him looking back at the jet.

"Alright, well those people you saw just a minute ago were the villains: main enemies of the wild kratts all over the world." Sam explained.

"Especially Chris and Martin. Zach, Gourmand, and Donita. Theres also Donita's all broad and no brains henchman, Dabio. Hes not a major threat, but in a challenge of strength, there may be some trouble."Jenny added.

Mathew went on, "And one more thing. The villains are always going around and abusing animals. That's why we have to go and stop them."

Thomas nodded, "That's right. We may be young, but we know how to stop these guys! We've had run ins with them before, and we always defeated them in the end. That's why Chris and Martin chose us, right? We know what we're doing."

"Yeah! So we gotta help Misty and those animals!" Brent said, determined.

Alexis turned to the group, "Okay, we need a game plan guys. How are we gonna get Misty away from the villains and rescue those animals?"

"We need to somehow get on her jet unnoticed. We can't risk getting caught by taking our whole big group of ten, so we could split into two groups: one goes to help Misty, and the others go to save the horses!" Sam instructed.

"What about the macaws?" Kimberly asked looking back at the birds trapped in a poorly made wooden cage.

"Don't worry. We will save them too. And the animals Zach will be bringing with him. But right now we need to get the horses from inside that jet. We may not have another chance for them. While the ramp is open, we need to go."Reef said trying to reassure her.

"Hey, maybe I could do it? I mean, I should help as well, right? Me being your guardian and all." Kile offered.

"Yes, thanks Kile! It could help make everything go faster and would help a lot!" Reef answered, smiling.

"Alright. Kayla, Alexis, Thomas, and Gaven go with Sam to save the animals. Brent, Mathew, Jenny, and Kimmy come with me. We're going to get Misty. Everybody okay with this set up?"

They all nodded in agreement and understanding on what to do.

Sam nodded, "Okay, we're ready. We will meet up back here in two hours, everyone understand?"

"Got it. Okay team, let's go!"Reef said.

While Kile went off in the other direction on his own mission, she lead them all inside quietly, Sam using a small map of the jet on his small wrist computer to show them the way to go. After going a little way, Sam told them it was time to split up.

He pointed down a narrow aisle, "This hall leads to some holding cells that they may be holding Misty in, so your best chance is to go this way. And watch out for Donita and Dabio."

As Reef was about to go with her team, Sam stopped her," Hey, good luck. Be carful, okay?"

Reef nodded,"We'll be okay. Good luck to you and your team as well. See you soon." She gave her best friend a quick hug before running ahead to catch up with her group.

Sam stood there for a moment before doing the same. He went down the other hall with his team. Not far down, the saw an open door that was cracked, letting a light that was on in the room illuminate the hall around it. Sam snuck up close to it and peeked in.

Donita was sitting on her couch in her "living room" when she got a call.

"Yes?" Donita answered with enthusiasm.

"Donita, it's Zach." Zach greeted from the other end.

Donita's enthusiasm vanished as quickly as it came when she heard Zach's voice from the other end. She rolled her eyes annoyingly at him.

"Where have you been Zach? We're waiting for your arrival." She answered, irritated.

"Sorry, but I had a 'little trouble maker' to deal with first. Slowed me down some, but I'm on my way now to meet with you and Gourmand." Zach explained, making an annoyed face.

Donita rolled her eyes. "Just get over here Zach. We villains are never

patient when we get what we want. I have your disgusting beasts to power up

Zach cackled. "Sure do. I'll be over shortly."

Donita cut off the connection. "Let's get this over with." She said with a sigh.

Reef, Brent, Mathew, Kimberly, and Jenny went to the holding cells. The room was dark and only dimly lit by the light coming through the door.

"Okay lets search for Misty guys." Reef instructed silently as she and the team walked around.

They spread out some to cover more ground faster.

Misty heard a voice and she blinked in suprise. Had help finally arrived?

"Hello?" Misty called out.

TBC!^^

Review! Review! Review! Please!X)


	3. Action!

**A/N:Hi again!^^ PinkFirefalls and WaterWild13 here!^^ Err, wait a sec...my bad! I meant...oh nevermind! Pinkie and Water here!^^ Me and my bad attempt at humor...XD Anyways! This is chapter three of our story! Glad you all are enjoying it!;) Hope you like ths just as much!^^**

**Disclaimer:WE do NOT own WILD kratts IN any WAY! only THE totally EPICLY(?) awesome PLOT!^^**

* * *

Misty heard a voice and she blinked in surprise. Had help finally arrived?

"Hello?" Misty called out.

"Over here guys! I think I heard someone" Jenny said.

"Could you speak again? We need to find you" Reef told her as loud as she dared.

"I'm over here! I cant see you though." Misty said trying to direct them to her.

Finally, Reef was able to find the cell and lead the others to it.

Misty was overjoyed to know that others were there to help," I'm so glad you're here! Donita could be back any minute...your the help Chris sent, right?"

"Uh huh..."Reef said, only half listening.

"Mathew, can you pick this lock like you did my locker at school?"

"I'm on it!" Mathew answered pulling out his pocket-sized pick kit.

Who are you guys anyways?" Misty asked.

"We're the Wild Kratt Kids of North America. Well, not all of them, but one of the smaller groups. We're here to help." Brent explained while Matt picked at the lock.

"You? They sent little kids to help? Why would they do that? I mean, this is a dangerous mission!" Misty exclaimed.

"Hey! We're not that little!" Brent retorted crossing his arms.

Misty smiled slightly. Her brothers would argue that same thing. "Okay, but it's still dangerous."

"Listen, Misty was it? You were fine till you found out that we were 'little kids', as you say. But you should be happy that we came out to get you out of this mess."Reef defended.

"How did you end up in here anyway?" Jenny wondered.

Misty sighed. "Well I was helping Martin and Chris with trying to rescue the horses when I got left behind in the jet by accident. Before I knew it, I was captured by Donita." Misty explained sadly.

"You don't have to worry about the horses, Sam and the other Wild Kratt kids are searching for the horses as we speak." Reef reassured Misty with

confidence.

'Little trouble maker? Hmm. Better tell the others about this when we meet up' Sam thought to himself. He lead his team on.

"We should be getting close to the horses," Sam instructed as he looked at his map.

Faint sounds of horses neighing could be heard.

"Guys I think I hear them!" Alexis announced as she listened to the noise.

The horses continued to neigh.

"Hey I hear them too!" Thomas agreed.

"Come on let's go!" Gaven insisted.

Soon Sam's group made it to the pen.

"Hey guys," Kayla began.

"What's up Kayla?" Sam wondered.

"Don't you think this is a bit too easy? I was expecting Dabio or Donita to

show up right about now." She said with puzzlement.

"Hey don't jinx it Kayla!" Alexis said in a harsh whisper.

Kile crouched behind the bushes, moving slowly along in the direction he had seen the chief go. As he got closer, he could hear Gourmand's terrible singing as he made a salad appetizer.

"Ugh. What did I get myself into?"Kile said quietly to himself. When he was a little closer, he could also hear the birds' loud squawking.

He snuck a peak over the top of the bushes so he could get a visual.

About 20 yards away, the large bird cage sat, still attached to the backside of Gourmand's restaurant.

However, it was out in the open and he couldn't see a good point he could run in on without being spotted by the evil cook. Kile sat, in thought, and took a good look around.

Then he saw that there was actually a blind side to the vehicle. It was on the other side of the clearing and he would have even more ground to cover out in the open, but it was something.

He just hoped Gourmand would stay occupied long enough...

"Matt, how's that lock coming?" Reef asked staring anxiously at the door.

"Almost...got it..." Mathew answered in deep concentration.

'click!'

"I got it!" Mathew exclaimed in a whisper as he opened the glass door.

"Great job, Mathew!"Jenny praised her friend.

Reef rushed in and pulled out her pocket knife she had originally brought for cutting ropes for the camping trip.

"Glad I decided to bring this!" Reef said smiling and sawing away at the thick ropes around Misty's wrist, carful not to cut her.

Once she got through those, she quickly sliced through the knots on her legs as well.

"There! Now let's go!" Reef said putting the knife away and helping Misty stand up.

Misty nodded in agreement. She decided to contact the Kratt brothers, to see if she could get any reply. Luckily there was ringing at the other end and soon Aviva was the one to answer.

"Aviva, it's Misty. I need Mustang Power Disk, now. Can you get Jimmy to

teleport it to me?" She asked.

Aviva nodded her head in agreement and swiped the disk that was on the dais.

She looked over at Jimmy and said, "Jimmy, teleport now!"

Jimmy caught the disk and threw it into his teleporter. "Sending... now!" He said as he bit his tongue and pressed the red button on his controller.

Misty stopped running and grabbed onto the disk that was in front of her. She grinned and slipped it into her hot pink Creature Power Suit.

"Thanks Aviva! If you see Chris, tell him I'm all right."

Aviva nodded her head. "Will do."

The connection line was beginning to lose its connection as static began to form on the screen. Aviva's eyes widened with dismay as she saw this.

"Misty?"

But soon the connection was turned off.

Misty sighed in dismay but followed Reef. She then asked, "Umm, where exactly are we going?"

"Back outside. We're gonna meet up with the rest of our group there once they've freed the horses." Matt explained.

"Maybe they could use some help? You know, just in case. Horses make a lot of noise, so when they are escaping, Donita's gonna hear them. They may need the back up" Misty suggested.

Reef thought for a moment, "Hm..."

Sam started messing with the lock on the cage and soon realized it was just a simple OPJ-10026 sliding lock. However, it was large. After struggling with the large lock for a few minutes, he and Thomas, finally got it to unlocked and open.

The rest of the horses immediately rushed out and out of the same door they had came in from.

The team cheered. However the celebration was quickly cut short when Dabio and Donita appeared in the doorway.

Sam's smile dropped instantly, "Oh no..."

**You know by now what we want!;)**


	4. Captured

**A/N: Hey again everyone! Its Wildfire and Waterfall with chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews, guys!^^ We really appreciated them and love reviews! So if you like, review!**

**Disclaimer: Wild Kratts and the canon characters belong to The Kratt bros and whoever they work with!**

**Enjoy! Like? Review!^^**

* * *

Kile by then had reached the other side and was advancing out in the open towards the vehicle. Finally, he reached it and was trying to pull open the hatch when Gourmand came around.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing with my birds?" Gourmand said in a rage.

"Uh oh" Kile said in a panic as he scrambled and pulled harder to get the door on the cage to move.

"C'mon! C'mon! Budge already!"

Finally, the latch unlocked, letting the door swing open. The force pushed Kile back and he then he looked up, Gourmand was almost right next to him.

"Now you're gonna pay for that you little-" Gourmand was cut off by all of the birds rushing out in a swarm...with Gourmand in their path.

"Ah! Get off me! Go away! I should have you all rotisseried!"

Kile took this moment to turn and run as far away as possible before Gourmand got out and chased him down.

Even from the distance he had covered, he could still hear Gourmand yelling in the distance,"When get my hands on you, you're going to be in so much trouble! Your going to wish you had never got outa bed this morning! You just wait!"

Kile couldn't help but laugh to himself at that,"Haha, you wish..."

*XX*

"See, Dabio? I told you we had wild rats in the holding chamber" Donita said with a slight smirk.

"To bad they let Zach's horses go." She continued with fake disappointment.

"Oh well. We'll just get some...replacements" Donita said with a devious smile on her lips, slowly approaching the kids.

Sam protectively covered the kids and kept them behind him, trying to keep himself between them and the villains.

The kids were trapped between Donita and a thick metal wall.

"Good evening, Donita" came an annoying voice from behind them. The kids glanced behind Donita and Dabio at a pale, skinny figure in the doorway.

Donita knew the voice all too well,"Hello, Zach".

"I believe I've found some more little pests snooping around your jet..."Zach told her, stepping to the side.

Two Zach bots came in, one holding a struggling Mathew. It had a cloth tied around his mouth, so he couldn't talk, and had his arms pinned down. But Mathew was kicking and swinging his legs wildly in an attempt to get free.

When he saw his friends, cornered, the look in his eyes changed from anger and fury to worried and concerned. He tried to tell them something but everything sounded muffled through the cloth.

"Mathew!"Thomas yelled to his brother, trying to get to him, but Sam held him back.

The villains laughed at his helplessness which just made him glare at them.

"There were others, but they got away" Zach said glaring at no one in particular.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" This time it was Gourmand who walked into the room. He was holding Reef and Jenny over his shoulders, their bodies limp.

Sam's eyes got wide,"Reef! Jenny!"

"What did you do to them, Gourmand?" he practically growled.

"Relax! I just knocked these two out with some sleeping gas. They're perfectly safe...for now. Hahaha!"Gourmand said with an evil look in his eye.

Sam wanted to yell out or run over and help them, but he held back. It wouldn't do them any good if he also got captured, right?

The clanking of horse hooves could be heard, and several seconds that pursued came a determined neigh. Everyone instantly looked over and saw Misty in her Mustang form.

She made her body a shield to protect the kids and Kimberly and Brent were riding on top. Misty knelt down to let the kids off and they gladly hoped off.

"Leave these kids alone!" Misty ordered as she stomped her hoof to the ground.

The three villains amusingly laughed at Misty's empty threat.

"Or else what darlin'? You won't do a thing to us since we have these vermin in our grasp." Donita remarked with an evil smirk.

Misty frowned and turned to look over at the kids behind her who seemed in shock.

"Don't worry; I'm a Wild Kratts member. You guys must get out of here; I'll

cover you, now go!" Misty instructed seriously.

Sam shook his head in protest. "I'm not leaving until Reef and the others are safe." He insisted.

Misty frowned at the stubbornness. She turned to the three villains. "You want these kids? You gotta get passed me first!" Misty instructed seriously, daring them to make the first move.

"Zachbots! Get her and those kids!" Zach ordered, pointing at them.

The Zachbots scattered, each going after a different kid. Three more entered through the doorway and joined in on the chaos.

Gourmand placed Jenny and Reef down against the wall before also coming to attack.

"Run! Don't let them get you!Go!"S am told the kids as the villains came at them. The kids split up and ran in different directions.

Sam dodged a dough ball attack from Gourmand and ran over to Misty,"You're Misty right? The person we came to help?"

"Yes, that's me" Misty answered, keeping her attention around her as well.

"We need to get these kids out of here! Go around and try to get them all together with you! I'll do the same"Sam told her.

Misty nodded,"Okay, let's go!"

"Dabio! Get my pose beam ray (I'll look up the actual name later)remote!" Donita commanded.

"Yes miss Donita!"Dabio answered running out of the room and coming back with the controller.

Misty, while running on all fours comes up to a few kids. Two boys and a girl. "Get on you three! It'll be a faster ride!"

The three kids she was with were Gaven, Kayla, and Brent. She crouches down to let the kids climb on, which they gladly did.

"Thanks for the ride Misty, but we need to save the others!" Gaven insisted as he was in front.

Misty snorts and says, "I know Gaven, but I can only carry three kids on my back at a time! I'll get you three to safety, and come back for the others!"

Gaven nodded his head in agreement. Misty was about to come to the entrance when five Zachbots blocked the entrance. Misty neighed in surprise and skidded to a hault, surprising the three young Wild Kratt kids as they clung onto Misty.

"Nowhere to run now, huh Minnie?" Zach said in evil delight with a bonus cackle.

"It's Misty, not Minnie!" Misty yells back angrily.

*XX*

Gourmand continued to throw his dough balls at Sam, his eyebrows narrowed and a frown flashed across his lips. Sam kept dodging the dough balls and smirked.

"Stay still you little runt!" Gourmand orders as he threw another one but misses.

"Never in a million years Gourmand!" Sam persists.

But finally, Gourmand was able to get Sam in the abdomen and with a shout of surprise, Sam was pressed against the wall. Gourmand smirked at Sam as he tossed a dough ball in his hand.

"Gotcha now you little twerp." He said darkly.

"Your older friend may have been able to rescue those blasted birds, but now I have you!"

Sam struggled to be free, but Gourmand throws a dough ball at both of Sam's arms.

"Great just my luck..." Sam muttered to himself.

*XX*

Dabio handed Donita her pose beam ray remote and she gladly took it from him.

"Finally now to capture some annoying little insects." Donita said seriously.

With the press of a button, a beam was shot out, and she aimed for the closest child which was Kimberly.

Kimberly screamed when the beam almost got her.

"Come on dear, don't fight with me. It'll be a lot easier if you stopped resisting me." Donita cooed.

"Leave me alone!" Kim called out as she ran as fast as she could, and away from Donita.

But unfortunately, Kimberly was caught in the beam and she froze instantly. Donita giggled with anticipation.

"Kimberly!"Sam called out.

The shout made Brent look over. When he spotted Kimberly, he immediately got off of Misty and- despite the protest from Gaven and Kayla- tried to run over to help.

But Donita grabbed Brent before he could reach her and covered his mouth so he couldn't call for help.

"Dabio! Help those two capture all those kids!" Donita instructed before leaving out with Brent still with her.

**To Be Continued!**

**Review!Please? For us?*insert puppydog eyes here***


	5. Help!

**Pink Wildfire: Hey guys! Pink Wildfire here!**

**Waterfall:And me! The one and only Waterfall13!;D**

**Pink:I hope you all-**

**Water:Are enjoying the story!^^**

**Pink:..That Water and I are creating together!XD Because I don't know about you, but-**

**Water:WE ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS STORY!8D**

**Pink:*draws heart to prove point*^-^ If it weren't for Water and her awesome creative imagination, our story wouldn't be this action/adventure/drama fic it is today. O.0**

**Water:Aw!X3 Your so nice! X) But i cant take all the creds!^^ Don't let her fool you!;) Pink did an awesome job with a lot! She put a lot into this and she gave me those amazing ideas! Gotta love working with her!^^**

**Pink:Well, I try X) But you just gotta love those kids though right? I know I do! :P**

**Water:The IP girls told me they were super cute adorable! I couldn't agree more! Brent is a sweetheart!**

**Pink: *nods head in agreement* He sure is :) He has that energetic, hyper personality that makes me want to go aww :) But they're brave considering they're 7 to 14 years old. Go Wild Kratts Kids! XP**

**Water:Yeah!^^Kid power!Go kids!**

**Pink:Their brave considering they're 7 to 14 years old! So anyway, be prepared for some more action and more creature-adventures that'll come your way!**

**Water:Totally!^^**

**Pink:Water, would you like to say anything?**

**Water:Nope! I think you pretty much summed that up!^^**

**Pink:So, on with the story!^^**

**Water:Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! 8D story time!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothin! ^^(Big shocker, right?:P)**

* * *

Sam struggled harder against the dough bonds that were holding him to the wall. He was really starting to worry for the others.

Each time he looked around, he saw more of his teammates captured by the villans. Things weren't looking too good.

It must have showed in his eyes, because Gourmand started laughing at him,"Aw! The big leader worried for his little friends?" he mocked.

Sam wasn't listening. He didn't care about the teasing he received from the villain. All he cared about now was getting his team- no, his friends out of there. And the odds weren't in their favor.

He started forming a plan.

Meanwhile, Misty hadn't noticed one of the kids missing because she was too busy fending off more Zachbots that kept coming from out of nowhere.

One caught Misty by surprise and she was knocked off her feet. She landed on the button of her power suit and unwillingly deactivated.

The kids fell off, but weren't harmed.

Before they could recollect their senses from the shock, a Zach bot had come up behind and grabbed them around their waist and carried them like packages.

"Hey!" Kayla yelped in surprise.

"Let us go!" Gaven yelled trying to wiggle free of the hold.

But the Zachbot had his arms also pinned down so it was difficult. Kayla kept yelling and pounding on the robot with her fist, but it had no effect.

Misty groaned and stood on her feet, holding onto her head, she realized she was deactivated.

"Oh no..." She said with a gasp.

She looked over and saw that Gaven and Kayla were captured by the Zachbots and she frowned. She couldn't reactivate her CPS until later, and this wasn't turning for the better.

*XX*

Thomas and Alexis who were running away from Dabio immediately stopped when they noticed their friends caught by the villains.

"Guys! Oh my gosh, what do we do?" Alexis cried out as her heart was pounding vigorously inside her chest.

She wanted to help her friends but she heard Sam call out to her saying,

"Don't stop guys! Keep running for the exit! Go!"

Alexis and Thomas continued to run, not liking the fact that they were leaving their friends behind. They were close to the exit, but Thomas who was behind Alexis got picked up by Dabio.

"Get your filfthy hands off of me you overgrown monkey!" Thomas claimed as he thrashed about in Dabio's hand.

"Got one Donita!" he called out to her.

"Good now grab the other one before she escapes!" Donita ordered as she pointed to the running Alexis.

Donita nodded his head and went after Alexis, managing to grab her before he came to the exit. Alexis struggled between Dabio's other hand.

Donita nodded his head and went after Alexis, managing to grab her before he came to the exit. Alexis struggled between Dabio's other hand.

Misty's eyes widened as she saw that all the Wild Kratts kids have been captured. She failed in her job and she believed this was her fault that they were captured.

"So what are you going to do now dear?" Donita asked in evil delight.

Misty exposed a growl and she clenched her hands into fists. She didn't know what to do.

*XX*

At the other end of the room, Jenny was starting to come to. She rubbed her head and moaned lowly in pain.

"Ow...Okay. Wait...where am I?" she said quietly to herself, looking at her surroundings.

She shook her head lightly to try and clear her thoughts and remember. She glanced over at Reef laying motionless next to her. Jenny got wide eyed as she remembered that she and Reef had got attacked and knocked out by Gourmand.

Jenny then became aware of what was going on across the room. All the others were captured and cornered by the villains. However, she and Reef had been left unattended.

'Probably thought we wouldn't wake up this soon'she thought to herself, smirking.

She turned to Reef and shook her lightly, "Reef! Wake up!"she said as loud as she dared. She couldn't risk getting caught by the villans like this. Then they would all be doomed.

"Reef!"she said shaking her again.

This time Reef woke up,"huh? What? What's goi-" Reef got cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Reef be quiet! We can't let the villains know we're awake! They left us by ourselves, and the others are all captured! We gotta do something!"Jenny said quickly.

Reef looked at her in bewilderment,"...What?"

She was still trying to wake up her confused mind and figure out what was happening, but Jenny knew they didn't have much time to recoup and gather their senses.

"Just trust me! I know it sounds crazy, but you gotta work with me on you need to know right now is that they others need us!"Jenny said desperately.

"Okay, okay. I understand some. I guess I can figure everything else out later."

"So what should we do?"

"Sounds like we gotta distract the villains until help arrives. Earlier, I remember calling the brothers. They should be on their way. Let's just hope we can occupy them long enough. Okay..."Reef looked around for something. Anything that could help them.

Then Reef saw two spatulas that Gourmand had left behind and grinned. "They'll just

have to do." She said softly.

Jenny blinked but then saw what Reef was talking about. "You expect us to use

spatulas against the villains?" She asked, confused.

"It's the only thing we've got. C'mon, let's knock some senses into the

villains." Reef said.

Jenny nodded as Reef handed Jenny a spatula.

*XX*

Misty watched as some of the kids struggled to free themselves but to no avail.

"Get her Zachbots!" Zach ordered.

And two Zachbots came to grab her arms.

"Get off me!" Misty yelled out as she struggled to be free from the Zachbots.

"LET HER GO!" Reef yelled running up on the bots, Jenny right behind her.

The villains turned around in shock, surprised by the sudden outburst. Before any of them could gather their senses, Jenny and Reef were already throwing blows at the Zachbots. Misty smiled and the kids cheered.

"They're okay!" Kimberly shouted excitedly.

Reef bashed into the Zachbots holding Misty, using the metal spatula to to create a dent into it's 'head'. Jenny started attacking the other from behind.

Zach was too stunned to do much at the moment, much less order his Zachbots to do anything. So they pretty much just floated in place, bleeping which made it easier for the girls to take the two down.

Once Misty was free, they all spread out around the room to help the others.

Donita was the first to recover. She scowled at the kids and turned to Zach, "Zach! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Do something!"

Zach jumped and fumbled with the remote that controlled the Zachbots. He pushed the green button and the Zachbots' eyes flashed red.

"Get those kids now!" he ordered.

The Zachbots obeyed, each going after one of the girls. Jenny was running over to help Gaven and Kayla.

When she looked behind her, Jenny found three Zachbots after her.

"Uh oh..." she said running faster to get there in time.

Then she had an idea. She ran up to the Zachbot holding her friends, leaving very little space between her and the ones pursuing her.

At the last second, she dove out of the way. The three Zachbots didn't have time to stop and crashed into the other, letting go of Gaven and Kayla in the process.

"Yes!"Jenny said raising her fist in the air.

"Thanks, Jen!" Gaven said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah! Thanks for the save!" Kayla added.

"No problem! Now let's go help the others!"Jenny said running off. The two followed right behind her.

Meanwhile, Reef was having problems of her own. She was trying to free Sam from his sticky bonds on the wall. This proved harder said than actually done.

"Why...won't...these things...come...off?"Reef said, struggling to try and pull them off.

To make matters worse, Zach had sent two rather large bots after her, and they were gaining. She had to work fast. Reef tried prying them off, but it didn't work.

"Reef! Try loosening them with the water in my canteen hanging on my belt!"

Reef nodded and grabbed the canteen, pouring water on the dough. The Zachbots were getting closer. The bonds got soft and Sam was able to pull himself free.

The Zachbots that came after Reef were right behind her now and Sam noticed it. By taking her wrist, Sam yelled, "RUN!" and he dashed off before the Zachbot could grab Reef.

Jenny, Gaven, and Kayla went to save Mathew who was still being held by the one Zachbot. They all charged at the Zachbot, yelling as Jenny swung the spatula. It left an indent on the robot and it released Mathew. Mathew fell to the floor and was being helped by Kayla.

"Thanks guys man that was scary."

"I'll bet. We still need to save Thomas and Alexis though." Jenny instucted.

So they went after them next.

*XX*

The Tortuga had arrived in the oak forest and Chris and Martin were quickly slipping on their Creature Power Suits.

"According to Reef, all the kids, and including Misty were inside Donita's

jet." Chris said seriously.

"Zach, Donita, and Gourmand are inside the jet right now too. We need to

rescue those kids!" Martin exclaimed.

"And Misty. Let's go!" Chris announced eagerly.

"We'll go with you" Aviva announced handing the brothers their creature pods.

"You could use the extra help with all those kids".

Martin and Chris exchanged glances.

"Alright. You should probably take the Creattera too. It'll Could help transport all the Wild Kratt Kids" Martin answered.

"On it, Martin! Be carful! We'll be right behind you two" Koki said heading to the 'basement' of the Tourtuga where they held their big equipment with Jimmy not far behind.

"See you soon!"Aviva said waving before turning and running off through the door Jimmy and Koki had disappeared through.

Martin and Chris ran out of the other door to the outside. They headed straight to Donita's jet.

*XX*

The odds were starting to turn in the kids' favor. Most of the Zachbots laid broken on the ground, almost all the kids were free, and the villains were running out of options.

"So, what are you three going to do now?" Misty mocked the three villains with a smirk.

They didn't answer.

"Come on kids, hurry out of the jet!" Misty announced seriously.

"We still need to save Alexis and Thomas!" Jenny argued.

"Don't worry I'll get them. The rest of you should get out while you have the chance!" Misty announced.

"But-" Jenny protested.

"Please don't argue with me, just trust me!" Misty pleaded.

Reef wanted to stay too, and so did the other kids but they knew they couldn't stay in here for very long.

"Come on Jenny, Misty's part of Chris and Martin's crew we can trust her." Gaven reassured her with a smile.

"Okay," Jenny answered sadly.

She handed Misty the spatula and said, "You can use that just in case. It's a very handy tool."

Misty smiled at Jenny and nodded. "Thanks I'll put it to good use." She told her honestly.

Gaven lead Jenny out to the entrance of the jet as a few kids were signaled to do the same. Misty sighed when she saw that most of the kids were escaping.

The villains were unsure of what to do as they stood there and blinked until Dabio announced, "Uh Donita they're getting away."

Donita growled and said seriously with clenched fists. "I see that Dabio but we still have two kids left and one of the Kratts member in here." Donita recalled.

"Let them go Donita." Misty demanded.

Donita, Gourmand, and Zach laughed. "Or else what? You are in no condition to be making threats my dear." Donita answered with a smirk.

"They're just kids! What exactly would you want with ten year old kids?" Misty asked.

"Why, keep them as hostages, my dear" Donita said smiling evily.

"Yeah! As long as we have those two brats, you can't touch us!" Zach said laughing.

"That...That's just plain evil! They aren't apart of this! Give them to me now!"Misty demanded, glaring at the three.

"Or what? Like Zach said. You do anything to us, and you put those little varmints in danger" Gourmand said, laughing.

"So if you know what's best for them, you'd better be on your way".

*XX*

Reef and Sam were leading the group out of the jet. Sam was trying to comfort Reef as much as possible.

Reef sighed, "I dunno Sam. We should have stayed and helped her. It's just her against three, villainous animal abusers!"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call those Zach villainous..."Sam said, trying to lighten the didn't look amused.

"Hey! Misty'll save Alexis and Thomas. Shes part of the Kratts' team! Just give her some time. Don't worry" he tried to reassure her.

Reef sighed, "Alright. I just hope she'll be okay"

"She will be!" Sam said smiling.

Reef smiled back, feeling a little better.

"Okay. Now let's get the te-AHH!" Reef was cut off when something wrapped around her leg and pulled her up twelve feet off the ground.

All the kids gasped,"REEF!"

Sam ran so he was directly under her,"Reef! You okay? What happened?"

"It was a trap! We've been set up! You guys get away from here and fast!"

"I'm not about to just leave you here!" Sam argued.

"No time! Sam, you have to get the others out! Go now!" Reef yelled demandingly, worry hidden in her voice.

Sam hesitated for a moment. He really didn't want to leave her there. He glanced back at the kids. Sam sighed. He'd have to go. Wither he liked it or not.

He huffed in frustration and defeat,"Fine. But I'll be back for you once they're safe!"

Reef nodded, "Now go! And be carful!"

Sam looked up one more time before running off with the kids right behind.

"C'mon! We gotta make it back to the club area! The campsite isn't safe anymore!"

*XX*

Misty shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving without those kids." Misty responded hotly.

Donita smirked. "Well then, if you want to be a hostage with these two, why didn't you say so?"

"She's not going anywhere, Donita!" came Chris's voice.

"Let those kids go!" Martin yelled out.

Alexis, Thomas, and Misty grinned when they heard the Kratt brother's voices.

"It's the Kratt brothers!" Alexis and Thomas cheered.

Chris and Martin came to Misty's sides.

"Oh looky, it's the Wild Rats." Zach said sarcastically with an eye roll.

Chris placed a hand on Misty's shoulder and she looked at him. "You okay?" He asked with concern.

Misty nodded. "I am, but the two kids aren't. They need saving." She told him seriously.

"That's what we're here for." Chris said with a reassuring smile.

"To the Wild Kid's rescue!" both Martin and Chris announced together animatedly.

"Even with you two here, it doesn't make a difference." Gourmand stated seriously.

"Oh but it does Gourmand. Because we're the heroes and we always manage to pull out on top." Martin disagreed.

"Plus, this evens out the odds a bit, don't you think? Three on three!"

"I think you mean two on three blue boy!" Zach said as Donita caught on and pushed a different button on her remote.

A trap door opened up under Misty and she disappeared into it.

"Chris!" screamed as she fell into a dark room.

"Misty!"Chris yelled crouching next to the opening.

"Bring her back!" Chris growled lunging out at the villains.

He pounced onto Gourmand, knocking them both to the ground.

"I said bring her back!"

Chris was so mad that he would have even started throwing blows had a Zachbot not pried him off and thrown him back. Chris stumbled back and Martin caught him by the arms, glaring at the bots.

Gourmand glared at Chris as he got up and brushed himself off.

The villains laughed harshly and Chris tried to get at them again out of fustration. The only thing that held him back was Martin.

"It's not worth it bro. We can't risk putting the kids in danger" he tried to reason.

Chris sighed, but didn't jump at the villains. Instead he kept his eyes on the villains every move, glaring at them.

"What do you want for them? You wouldn't keep them prisoners like that without a reason" Martin asked keeping a solemn face.

"We just want you two out of our way so we can claim victory for once." Donita told Martin seriously.

"And with these kids and your Misty as hostages, you won't be able to stop us!" Gourmand laughed.

Chris and Martin glared at the three villains.

"Martin, Chris don't give in to them please!" Alexis cried out as she saw them struggle with their answer.

"Yeah! Though it may seem like the odds are stacked against you, you two always manage to claim victory!" Thomas cheered.

Chris and Martin smiled when they heard the kids cheer them on, but it seemed futile to argue with the villains. If they left the villains alone, no harm would come to the children and Misty.

"Sorry kids, but we can't risks any chances. You three are more important to us" Martin told them sadly. He then turned to look at the villains. "If we leave, do you promise not to harm the kids..."

"Or Misty." Chris added.

"In any way?" Martin finished.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever floats your canoe, blue boy."Zach said plainly.

"Zach! I swear if you hurt any of them..." Chris threatened.

"What? I said I wouldn't hurt them!" Zach said rolling hs eyes.

"What more do you want? A contract?"

"Give us your word! All of you!" Martin said standing his ground looking at them.

Zach sighed louder then nessissary,"Ugh. Fine! You're taking all the fun out of promise not to hurt your little wild rats."

The kids glared this time at that comment, but at this point they were helpless.

"Now leave before we change our minds!" Zach said crossing his arms.

"No! Don't leave us with them, Martin!" Kayla yelled out desperately, her eyes big in fear.

"They can't be trusted Chris! They're nit gonna keep their word!" Thomas added.

"That's enough out of you two!" Gourmand said tying gags around their mouths.

Chris growled under his breathe at how rough he was being with them.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to help you. Be brave, okay?" he tried to comfort them, though he knew his words didn't help them much.

With that, Martin turned around and walked to the door. Chris looked at the pleasing eyes of the children before reluctantly following in suit, the villains cackling in the background.

Once they were out of earshot, Chris asked Martin,"We're not really going to leave them, are we?"

"Of course not! I just needed the villains to think that. We're really going to go back and get them and Misty as soon they leave." Martin said looking back.

"Oh! Okay!" Chris replayed in understanding.

*XX*

Everything was going okay for our young team. Traps were going off all around them. Thankfully no one else had fallen into any...until the hole trap.

Kimberly was running next to Sam and stepped onto the twig and stick pile covering the hole. It caved in and sent her falling down the deep hole.

"Kimberly!" Mathew called out and ran over to help her. However the ground near the hole was unstable and he lost his footing. He yelped and fell in as well with a loud thud.

Sam appeared at the hole's entrance above them,"You two okay?"

"Yeah. But I think we're stuck!"Mathew called sitting up and rubbing his head he hit when he landed.

Sam guessed the hole to be about seven feet deep. To far for any of them to reach and help the two out.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out somehow!" Sam called back.

Kimberly shook her head. "No Sam! If what Reef said was true, then don't bother with us! This is clearly a trap and we don't want you or the others to get caught too! Forget about us, find the Wild Kratts crew!" She called back.

"But-!" Sam protested.

"We'll be fine, Sam! We'll manage somehow..." Mathew called as he looked around for any signs of escape.

Sam frowned. He didn't want to leave Reef and he certainly didn't want to leave Kimberly or Mathew either. But just like with Reef, he would have to leave, whether he liked it or not.

With Gaven, Kayla, Jenny, and Brent left, Sam wondered if a break would be best.

*XX*

Koki and Aviva were in the Createrra, driving towards Donita's jet.

"Those poor kids, those three villains better not have hurt them." Aviva said angrily with the shake of her head.

Aviva was driving the Createrra while Koki was the passenger.

"Chris, Martin, and Misty can handle them Aviva I'm sure of it." Koki reassured her with a smile.

Aviva returned with a smile of her own but her eyes displayed a different story.

Koki soon spotted someone heading their way and she narrowed her eyebrows in wonder. "Aviva stop! I see someone heading our way!" Koki insisted as she pointed an index finger at the oncoming figure.

"Who is it?" Aviva wondered.

Koki shook her head. "Dunno, but it's definately not the Kratt bros, Misty, or any of the Wild Kratts Kids." She informed.

The person that was coming their way was none other than Kile.

*XX*

He waved a hand in the air as he saw the truck. "Hey! Over here!" Kile called out.

He ran out into the open and waved his arm, "Hey! Stop!"

Aviva drove over to Kile and stopped next to him. Kile walked up till he was right next to the car door,"Thanks for stopping. Hello. I just wanted to know, by any chance, have you seen a group of kids walking around here? I need to find them".

The crew exchanged looks with one another.

"What do you want with them? Do you work for Zach? Donita? Gourmand maybe?" Aviva asked suspiciously.

Kile looked at her wide eyed,"No! I'm their guardian! Why would you even say that? I'm with the good guys!"

"Look. I was just on this camping trip with the kids and my sister, some guys named Chris and Martin called, and now we were on a rescue mission to save some horses and scarlet macaws! I didn't sign up for any of this! I just want to find them!" He sighed in frustrated and tried to calm down.

Aviva felt bad about accusing him so quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just didn't really expect there to be anybody else with them and I had to be sure. Not everyday you just meet someone out in the middle of nowhere. You can't be too careful with those villains."

Once his voice was steady again, and he was calmer, Kile started talking again, "No. I...I'm so sorry. Im just worried. So again I ask. Have you seen the kids?"

"No, but, believe it or not, we're on our way to go save those kids now, actually." Koki answered.

"Save them? Oh no. That can't be good." Kile said in concern.

"Come on, hop in! We could always use the extra help."Aviva told him.

Kile nodded gratefully and climbed in with Jimmy in the back.

"Thanks. I'm Kile, by the way. I never learned your names." Kile said as Aviva started driving again.

"Oh. Well I'm Aviva. That's Koki, and there's JimmyZ. We work with the Kratt brothers, Chris and Martin as their tech team." Aviva said gesturing to each as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you."

*XX*

Sam and the kids stopped for a quick break.

"Okay, guys. We can't stay here too long. Every second we stay here, we're in danger. So we gotta keep moving." Sam stated standing up. He walked a little way and motioned for the kids to follow.

The tired kids got up and walked behind their oldest friend. Sam was exhausted as well. But he knew if they stopped to long for anything, they might get caught like the others had.

After five minutes of walking in silence, Brent asked,"How much farther, Sam? We've been walking forever and I'm tired".

"Yeah. I don't remember our club area being so far away from the campsite..." Sam said, mostly to himself, as he checked his compass built into his watch.

He crouched and held his hands out behind his back, "C'mon, Brent. I'll carry you piggyback."

Brent nodded sleepily and gratefully got on. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck as he stood up.

As Sam and the others kept walking, unknowing until the last minute, a cage was falling towards them.

Kayla, being directly underneath the cage, screamed, but with quick reflexes, Gaven was able to push her out of the way. Unfortunately for him, he was caught in the process.

″Gaven!" Jenny, Brent, and Kayla yelled out in unison.

Gaven ran up to his friends and held onto the cages' bars. He tested them to see if they would give, but to no avail.

"Its not budging, guys. Keep going!" He insisted with pleading eyes.

Nodding his head, Sam continued to move forward, not liking where the events are going. He hated doing this each time. He would get his friends back. No matter what it took.

**Water:Review Now! Or else!XD *evil laugh***

***invisible force hits her in back of head* **

**Water:Ow!X(*grumbles something*...please?**


	6. Lost team members

**Hi again!^^ Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:We Dno't Own Tihs sohw or caehratcrs!^^ jsut the polt!**

* * *

Chris and Martin were hiding in one of the far corners of the large room. They were waiting for an opening. Or for when the villains would leave. Which ever came first.

The villains were all off doing their own thing. Gourmand and Zach had left, leaving Donita and Dabio alone with a few Zachbots. Zach had left them behind to help her "Just in case", as he had said.

At one point, Donita got bored with staying in the dank, metal room. She ordered the Zachbots to to take the kids to the holding cells that weren't totally destroyed.

"Dabio, show these robo cans the way to the holding cells with the plexiglas doors at the back of the jet. Watch them and try to keep them there till we get back to the mansion." Donita said not looking up once from filing her nails.

"Yes Miss Donita!" Dabio said in his usual annoying voice. He walked out with the Zachbots holding the struggling kids in pursuit.

Martin saw this as an opportunity.

"C'mon Chris!" he whispered to his brother as he followed the minions three out. Chris nodded and went after him.

The bros slowly advanced on them. Two Zachbots stood like guards at the end of the hall in front of a door. Four Zachbots and Dabio.

"Okay, here's the plan," Chris began as they continued to sneak up on the Zachbots undetected. "Martin, you can try and distract the Zachbots and save those kids. I'll go ahead in search for Misty." He instructed in a low whisper.

Martin nodded. "Good luck bro." He said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Chris smiled in return. Martin went up to a Zachbot and tapped it on the shoulder. The Zachbot turned around and saw Martin with a smirk upon his lips.

"So sorry, but those kids are not tools." He told the Zachbot and he threw a punch to the Zachbot's head.

Sparks scattered everywhere and the Zachbot released Alexis. Alexis would have screamed if it weren't for the rag that gagged her mouth.

Martin positioned himself into a fighting stance.

"Hmm, two against five. I think I'm starting to like these odds." Martin said sarcastically with an eye roll.

Chris took this chance to advance forward to find Misty. "Sorry Martin. I gotta go find Misty. Good luck bro." Chris whispered before he left him to deal with five Zachbots and Dabio.

*XX*

Night was falling and Sam wasn't sure where they were anymore. He didn't want to worry the already scared kids, so he didn't acknowledge this information to them.

"First Reef, then Mathew and Kim. Now Gaven! This is not good. Someone definitely does not want us to make it out of this." Sam said, thinking as he ran with Brent on his back, asleep.

"But we left all the villains back at Donita's jet, right?"Jenny, who was walking to his right, asked.

"Hm..."Sam didn't give an answer right away. He thought back to the time in the jet, 'Zach...he was talking about something- or was it someone...?- that was back at his jet. I wonder if-'

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a sound rope being shot.

Sam turned around, in time to see the net fly past him, missing him by only a few inches.

Sam gasped and jumped back in surprise as Jenny cried out," It's an ambush! We're being attacked again!"

Everyone looked around wildly trying to find out where it was coming from. The sound came again. This time from above them. A net came down and landed next to them.

The girls screamed. Brent was also wide awake by then and looking around wildly.

He grabbed the girls hands and told them, "C'mon! Let's get out of here! Brent, hang on!"

*XX*

Chris had made it to the dungeon but hid instantly when he saw Donita talking to someone.

"Comfortable my dear?" she asked her prisoner, who only glared at her captor.

Donita was highly amused.

'Misty.' Chris thought inside his mind.

"Let the children go Donita they're not worth it, but I am. I'll make a deal with you. You can have me in exchange for the children's freedom. I'll do anything you ask, anything at all in exchange for the kids' freedom. What do you say Donita? I'll even give you my word." Misty offered.

Donita considered this, "Hm...you for those two snot-nosed brats? Well I don't know. Those kids seemed really important to Martino and Chris. The could prove useful in getting them to do what I want."

"Come on Donita, didn't you say earlier that you wanted a model for your designs? And it's like what you just said, those kids are just snot-nosed brats and what use do those kids really have when all you're going to use them for is bargaining chips?" Misty tried to reason with Donita, and she hoped this is bying the bros enough time to free those kids.

"I'm listening..."Donita said, intrigued.

Misty continued, "I'm a part of the Wild Kratts crew. Those kids won't be so willing to do anything you and the other two villains say, but me? I'll be willing."

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head in disbelief and asked himself inside his head, 'Misty, please don't do this.'

Donita was quiet for a few moments as she considered Misty's offer. She pointed an index finger at Misty and asked, "So you're willing to anything for us in exchange for those kids' freedom?"

Misty gulped. "Yes." she said as she tried to be calm about this situation.

Donita then smirked. "You've got guts Misty, I'll give you that. Fine, you have yourself a deal."

Misty was relieved that Donita was going to leave those kids alone. Donita walked away and went upstairs to tell Dabio and the Zachbots to release the kids.

Chris was shocked. Had she really agreed to that? 'No. Not while I'm around' he thought, determined.

Chris waited for the right moment when Donita would leave so he could make his move. He wasn't giving up that easily...

*XX*

Martin was having a bit of difficulties with the Zachbots and Dabio because he didn't want to harm Thomas.

"Oh where's Chris when you need him?" He wondered as he ducked an oncoming fist to the face by Dabio.

Alexis had been thrown down roughly a few feet away from him by one of the robots, but wasn't hurt. She was struggling to get her bonds and gag off.

Martin was getting tired and these Zachbots. Dabio wasn't much of a challenge, but they seemed to be getting harder to take down.

When Martin got one down, the others ganged up on him. Then the one he thought he broke for good would beep and get back up again!

Thankfully the one that held Thomas wasn't fighting...or anywhere near the fight for that matter. But that just made him harder to get to.

Martin was in the middle of fighting three of the bots.

"Why...won't...you...stay...down?" Martin said each word between a kick or punch to the Zachbots that didn't seem to phase them in the least.

One Zachbot caught Martin by surprise from behind. It grabbed him and threw him aside into the wall.

The impact knocked the breath out of Martin.

He sat up, using the wall for support and tried to get his breathing back to normal. He looked up and glared at the Zachbot.

One Zachbot's eyes started flashing their usually red color and it's "hand" was replaced with a baseball bat. The one next to it beeped and it's hand changed into hockey stick.

The third followed the other's example and it's hand changed into...a lamp? The other two bots looked over at the one with a lamp while Martin and the kids just stared.

The Zachbot closest to it swated it upside it's "head".

The Zachbot exchanged it's lamp for a flyswater. The robots just shook their "heads" in shame and started advancing on Martin instead. By then Martin was up again and ready for them.

"Bring it on trash cans..."

*XX*

Sam was really getting sick and tired of running. He knew the kids were too. No matter how much they tried to get away, whatever was doing this managed to capture the kids. That it was pointless to run.

Sam also knew there was really nothing he could do. If he got caught, there was no telling what would happen to the kids.

He couldn't stop and face this thing. Or whatever it was. Not now. What was that thing anyways?

While Sam was lost in thought, he didn't notice the root that was sticking out of the ground until he tripped over it.

"Ah!" Sam landed hard on the ground sending Brent tumbling forward.

Before he even realized what had happened, Brent had a net around him. Then a shadow came out of the bushes and picked him up, using the net to carry his over it's shoulder.

Brent gasped, "Sam!"

Before the others could really react, it was gone just as quick as it had came. Everything was dead silent like nothing had even happened.

Sam stood up and just stared in disbelief at the spot he had last seen Brent when he disappear.

"No...No!" Sam was furious with himself for letting that happen.

He turned around and slammed his fist down hard on a tree as he kept repeating over and over to himself,"No! They got Brent! How could I let this happen? How could I let them capture my friends?" he closed his eyes and yelled at himself.

For awhile he just stood there with his head on the tree. When he started to cool down a bit, he felt a small hand touch his shoulder.

He turned his head just enough so that he could catch a glimpse of who it was. It was Jenny.

"I don't think they're after us anymore. No more nets. You know...It wasn't your fault Brent and the others got caught."

"Yes it was. At least it should've been me that got caught. Not them. Now who knows what's gonna happen to them." Sam said brushing away her hand and turning around fully to face her.

"It was all my fault." With that, he sat down and buried his head in his arms, pulling his knees up to his chest.

The girls exchanged sad glances before sitting down as well. They all sat there in silence.

Sam was a mix of anger, regret, sadness, and any other mood that you really don't like to feel. As he sat there, only one thing passed through his mind over and over.

Revenge.

He would make those villains pay.

*XX*

When Donita left the area, Chris was able to get to Misty easily. Misty was

sitting on the floor of her cell, sighing heavily.

"Misty," Chris said as he came to her cell.

Misty blinked and looked up at Chris. "Chris? How long were you there for?" she asked.

"Long enough that I heard everything. Mist, why'd you do it? The Wild Kratts never give in to the villains that easily." Chris reminded her.

Misty smiled slightly. "I didn't realize you were listening to that whole

trade off."

"You'd think I would leave you here with them? I'll get you out Misty, I promise." he promised as he looked over the lock again.

*XX*

The first Zachbot to reach him had the bat. It swung hard, but Martin ducked the movement and used the Zachbot's own momentum against it as it started spinning out of control before crashing into the wall.

Martin wasn't sure how long it would stay down if it was going to get back up at all. But he wasn't taking any chances.

He grabbed the closest thing to him in the hallway- a diamond encrusted silver side table.

"Martin stared at his temporary "weapon".

"Well. I gotta work with what I got..."

With that, he charged at the bots, using the table like a shield and, after some effort, shoved past the big robots.

He immediately ran for the fourth Zachbot that held onto Thomas. Without giving it much time to react, Martin rammed into it table first with a lot of force.

That caught it off guard and the computer got knocked back a few feet. It was so stunned that for a few seconds, it stayed there giving Martin a chance to grab Thomas out of its arm.

He dodged an attack from the hockey stick bot and scooped up Alexis as well. Then he made a mad dash for it down the hall holding one in each arm. Three Zachbots close behind on his trail.

He ducked inside a broom closet and closed the door behind him trying to be as quiet as possible. The trio of Zachbots raced by without so much as a glance at the door.

Martin breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close..."

He looked over at the Alexis and Thomas. He had sat them down on the floor next to him upon closing the door.

He thought for a moment before taking out his pocketknife,"Now let's get you two out of those ropes."

Three minutes later, Martin had Thomas free and was working on the last of Lexie's bonds on her hands.

Once she had pulled off her gag, Alexis smiled gratefully over at Martin.

"Thanks for getting us away from those creeps, Martin. I cant stand those stupid Zachbots!"

Martin smiled and shrugged,"Hey, it's what I do. You're welcome."

"So what happened to the others? Did they all get away?" Thomas asked.

Alexis nodded, "Yeah. And what about Misty? The animals?"

"Well as far as I know, they all got away. But I'm not sure. Haven't had contact with them for awhile. I haven't even seen them yet so far." Martin answered.

Thomas frowned slightly at hearing that.

Martin continued,"But we'll know for sure once we're out of here and back to the safety of the Tortuga. I'm sure we'll all have tons to talk about."

Alexis again nodded her head, "I just hope the others are okay..."

*XX*

"So, you said you had a sister on the Wild Kratt Kids team?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. Reef."

"I thought she was. I know her and some of the other kids. She and Sam were the first from this area to become the Wild Kratt Kids." Aviva stated.

"Yeah. All those kids really love animals." Koki said smiling.

"Yeah. She's crazy about them. All those kids are." Kile mused, smiling slightly.

"They're the ones that dragged me out here on a camping trip with them. I don't mind though. I camp all the time with Reef."

"Sounds like a lot of fun!"Aviva added.

"Yeah. It really is."

However his previous smile dropped when he remembered where they were going.

"By the way, you said that we were going to rescue them earlier? What happened to them exactly?"

Aviva decided to answer this one, "Well, from what we-Wait...who are they?"

She immediately forgot about Kile's previous question and changed course toward some figures on the side of the road.

Kile stood up and looked hard at the figures ahead. Koki and Jimmy looked too.

"Hey...aren't they the wild Kratts kids from that meeting we held last spring? They were with the North American group. I'm sure of it."Jimmy said once they were closer.

"Hey, yeah! It's Sam, Kayla, and Jenny!" Kile said, glad to have finally found them.

"Hey, kids! Over here! We're coming, okay?" Kile said waving.

The kids looked up, startled at the sudden outburst. When looked up, they saw a jeep with bright headlights coming towards them.

Sam stood up and made sure to put himself between them and the oncoming vehicle. They all squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden light.

They all let out a sigh of relief when the saw who was in it. The vehicle stopped and the people in it hopped out. Sam and the girls ran over to them.

Sam stopped alittle ways away from the vehicle as the girls ran over to the others. Jimmy picked up Kayla and got in the Creattera with her.

But where are the others?" Kile asked looking at the other's slightly worried expressions.

"Where's Reef?"

Sam winced at the mention of her name and the girls shifted uneasily, getting quiet. Kile noticed this.

"Oh no..."

*XX*

"Chris please, if you stay here any longer, they'll get you too. Just get out

of here while you still have the chance!" Misty argued.

Chris shook his head in protest. "I'm not leaving until you're out of Donita's

clutches." He argued back. He messed with the lock to see if it would come off if he pulled.

"But, the kids Chris! They need you more!"

"Mist, relax. Martin's got that part covered. He should be getting them free

right about now." Chris reassured her as he focused on the lock.

Misty sighed heavily, but in reality she was glad Chris was there with her. "But Chris, I gave Donita my word. I never go back on those."

"I know. But what about her? You really think shes going to keep her word of just letting the kids go? She has you and the kids already. Shes not gonna just let them leave. Besides. I'm not taking any risk leaving you here anyway." Chris finally heard the lock "click!" and he opened the door.

Chris smiled, "You gave her your word. But I didn't."

Misty got up and ran out. She gave him a tackling hug, "Well thanks for saving me then."

Chris nodded, "You're welcome. Now let's get you out of here!"

*XX*

Martin opened the door a crack and peeked outside.

"No Zachbots. And it's quiet. Okay, the coast is clear. Let's move before they come back."Martin told the two kids before opening the door wider.

He gestured for them to go first. Once they were out he followed. The trio snuck quietly down the hall back towards the Jett's main ramp to the outside.

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of heavy feet coming quickly towards them from behind. "Hey! Stop kid snatcher!"

Martin groaned,"Ugh...Dabio. Didn't I leave him unconscious in the other room? C'mon, we gotta out run this guy!"

*XX*

Aviva sighed,"There's nothing we can do now, guys. Let's get them back to the Tortuga. It would be better than discussing it here, and it would be safer. Once we get back, we can figure everything out from there."

Everyone nodded in agreement and silently got in.

Jimmy helped Kile hoist Sam into the Creattera because he was so worn out and exausted mentally and physically.

"It'll be a tight squeeze, but we should all fit."

Jimmy got in and sat in the back with Kayla in his lap. Kile sat up against the back of the girls' seats next to Jimmy. Jenny sat on his right, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sam sat away from everyone else with his legs pulled up tightly to his chest, his head hidden in his arms.

Everyone was silent as Aviva drove them all back to the Tortuga.

*XX*

Chris took Misty's wrist and led her out of the dungeon. "This way," He

instructed as they made it out of the dungeon and turned a corner.

"Hey Chris?" Misty began as she ran beside Chris.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I have a confession to make."

"What's up?"

"There were two reasons why I did the trade offer."

"Go on..."

"One was because I doubted my heroism for being on the Kratts team. I've been captured three times in one day, and I doubt you guys get captured that many times in a day. The second reason was to buy you guys enough time to rescue those kids and to forget about me." Misty explained as she stopped running and took her wrist back.

"Misty, I'm not leaving you here with these villains and nothing is changing my mind! I would let them take me before they some much as laid a hand on you. But we have to leave now or that very likely may happen."

Misty smiled softly at Chris, "You're really sweet Chris. Thanks."

Chris smiled and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He again took Misty's hand and lead her away from her trap and up the small stair case.

When they got to the top to the top, Chris took a quick look around the corner, "All clear!"

Misty nodded, "Let's go!"

She and Chris rushed down the main hall back to the front of the jet.

*XX*

The crew, Kile, and the three, sleeping and worn out kids finally made it back to the Tortuga. When they pulled up, Sam jerked awake in surprise. After he had shaken away all the cobwebs from his sleep, he sighed remembering everything that had happened earlier that day.

'Or was it...yesterday?' he thought.

So much had happened and the day had seemed to go on forever. He couldn't believe it was just that morning he had woken up and gone out to meet his friends at their special meeting area.

He remembered his digital watch and looked surprised it was still there. It was covered in dirt and dough. He wiped of the screen enough to read the time- 4:32 AM.

It was then he realized just how tired he was. He yawned in exhaustion.

Aviva cut the engine and hopped out.

"Let's get inside."

Kile picked up Jenny bridal style and lifted her up off Jimmy. He got out and stood waiting for the others.

Koki got out and helped Jimmy shift Kayla so he could get out and carry her comfortably.

Aviva clicked a button in the Creattera that automatically opened the "mouth ramp" of the Tortuga. Everyone walked inside silently.

Koki turned and helped Sam out.

"Lets go inside where it's more comfortable, Sam."

Sam nodded and slid out of the Creattera. With a hand on his shoulder, she lead him inside as well. Jimmy and Kile walked to the back.

"Put them in the brothers' rooms. Let them rest for awhile, okay?" Aviva called back before sitting down at her station.

She sighed, "How did everything go so wrong?"

She laid her head in her arms on her desk.

Sam and Koki walked over and Sam sat at Koki's station. Koki sat on the lab counter with one leg propped up and the other dangling.

Sam looked around, "Where did Kayla and Jenny go?"

Just then, Kile and Jimmy came in the automatic doors from the back.

"We laid them down so they could sleep better in the back." Jimmy answered.

Sam nodded solemnly. He still felt guilt for the others' being captured. Kile realized this and went over to talk to him.

*XX*

Martin and the kids raced down the hall, and they easily out ran Dabio.

As they were back near the room where the "battle" had taken place. Martin made a quick left and ran right into Chris.

"Ow!" Chris groaned holding his head.

"Ouch..." Martin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, Martin? You rescued the kids!" Misty exclaimed hugging him.

"Uh, yeah! And Chris rescued you, Mist! Good to see you're okay. Could you let go? Kinda hard to breath..."

Misty quickly let go, "Oh! Sorry, Martin."

"Hey, no problem. Let's get out of here before Dabio catches up." Martin said glancing back the way they had came.

The brothers stood back up and the group continued down the hall to the exit. Right behind them, they heard yelling. Mostly from an enraged Donita.

"Wild rats!" the evil designer growled.

"Dabio! Zachbots! Stop them now!"

"Okay Miss Donita!" Dabio said jogging close behind our team.

"I'm gonna head them off myself." Donita said to herself walking quickly off.

"Uh oh. The big blond gorilla and his tin cans helpers are back." Misty stated.

"Great. Well don't worry. We're near the jet's entrance." Chris said pointing at the large doorway they were approaching.

All of a sudden, Alexis tripped.

Misty gasped, "Alexis!"

"I gotcha!" Chris was right behind her and scooped her up without stopping.

"Great job Chris!" Martin praised.

Chris smiled back at his brother and continued on. He shifted Alexis onto his back.

"Close to being home free!" Misty said excitedly.

"Oh no you don't!" Donita said from the end of the hall.

"You five aren't going anywhere!"

Donita pulled a lever down on the wall that started to pull the ramp back up like a drawbridge.

"She's gonna try and trap us in here!" Martin said, wide-eyed.

"We're not gonna make it out in time!" Thomas said in fear.

Misty sighed heavily as she also didn't approve of this unfortunate turn of event.

"Just my luck. This is the third time today. I'm just not good at this hero business am I?"

She sighed again, attempting to stay calm and collective about the situation. Soon, an idea formed into her head.

"Chris and the tech team may not like it, but it may give them time to escape with the kids. It may be the only way." she told herself out loud and with the shake of her head.

"We're going to make it out! Martin! Grab Thomas!"

Martin gave Misty a confused look, but didn't question it. He lifted Thomas easily.

Chris looked over at Misty, "What are you scheming, Misty?"

Misty ignored the unimportant question, "Don't stop no matter what happens, okay? Promise!"

Chris looked wide eyed at her, "Misty! Why does it sound like you're-"

"Don't stop Chris! You two have to get those kids out!"

Martin realized the crazy stunt they were all about to pull, "But-"

Misty glared at him and Martin cut himself off.

Misty sighed, "Good luck."

With that she ran at top speed towards Donita. It was only then Chris realized too late what she was doing. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Misty wrestled Donita to the ground. Then she reached up and pushed the lever as far up as she could reach from the floor which stopped the ramp three-forths of the way closed.

Donita struggled and fought with Misty trying to get back up, "Get off of me girly!"

"Go guys! Run!"

Chris wanted to stop more than anything at that moment. But he could risk Alexis or himself getting caught. He didn't want her hard work to go waste. Martin hated it as much as he did, but didn't stop.

"C'mon Chris! Hang on Thomas!" Martin said running faster. Thomas gripped tightly around Martin's neck.

Chris followed in suit, tightening his hold on Alexis. The two ran up the ramp and jumped.

*XX*

Kile walked over to Sam stood next to him.

"It wasn't your fault the others got captured, you know. I'm sure you did everything you could."

Sam turned away, "No, I didn't. I left them. I could have saved them if I had just stayed to help."

Kile sighed,"You and me both know you couldn't because you had to get the others out. You didn't have any choice. Reef would have wanted you to continue to get the others out safely."

"And now look where it got us. Have of the team is now captured, including your sister and Misty!"

Kile paused for a moment before continuing,"...They were important to me too. We'll find them and get your friends back, Sam. No matter what it takes, I promise we will."

Sam looked up at his reassuring face. He felt better knowing they wouldn't give up on them. On his friends. He smiled slightly and nodded.

Jimmy came over an put a hand on Sam's shoulder,"You should probably get some sleep, little dude. You seemed really tired on the way back."

"Okay. Thanks Jimmy. Night guys...and thanks Kile."

Sam stood up and walked to the back alone. Both the girls were laying on Martin's bed sleeping. Sam went to the bed next to theirs with the green covers. He laid down and for awhile, just stared at at the ceiling.

*XX*

Chris and Martin lied spiraled on the ground still holding onto the kids. Martin was face down on the ground with a disoriented Thomas laying on his back.

"Uhg..."

Chris had somehow in mid-jump had switched Alexis so that she was now in his arms with a death grip on his shirt. He sat up and glanced over at Martin.

Donita could be heard from inside the jet shouting at Dabio and the Zachbots. They heard her order for Misty to be chained down this time.

Chris and Martin cringed.

Chris closed his eyes and frowned regretfully.

Martin got up and walked over to him with Thomas at his side.

"C'mon Chris. There's nothing we can do now. We have to get these kids back to the Tortuga for the night."

Chris didn't move right away. For awhile he just stared at the ground. Martin encouraged him by pulling Chris gently to his feet. He urged Chris to start walking away with an arm around his shoulders.

Martin sighed,"We'll get her back bro. Don't worry."

With that the brothers and the kids started the long walk back to the Tortuga.

*XX*

As Reef, and the others were trapped in their traps, a young figure dressed in a black robe with a hood covering his face, approached Reef. Reef was struggling to free herself when she saw the mysterious figure approach her.

"Oh good! Help! Hey you in the robe! Come help me out of this net would ya please?" Reef insisted.

The figure didn't answer nor did it move an inch forward. After watching Reef briefly, he turned and began to walk away without saying a word.

Reef was confused as she called out to the figure. "Hey! Hey don't leave me hanging in here! Come back!"

The figure ignored her and moved on to Mathew and Kim who were trapped in the hole. Mathew tried climbing up the dirt wall but when he was halfway there, he saw the young figure and gasped out of astonishment. He lost his balance and fell on top of Kim.

"Oww! Hey watch we're you're landing Mathew!" Kim shouted.

Matt was sitting on top of Kim and quickly stood up. "Sorry, but this figure startled me!" He apologized as he pointed to the entrance of the hole.

When Kim looked up, the figure was gone, and Kim glared at Matt.

"What? I saw a figure Kim!" Matt insisted.

The figure soon went up to Gaven and watched as Gaven sat Indian-style on the floor.

"What's going to happen to us now? Chris… Matin… Misty… where are you?" Gaven wondered forlornly.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the figure stand near the cage, watching him. Gaven quickly stood up and ran up to the bars, his eyes twinkling with hope.

"Hey! Do you mind helping me out of here?" Gaven wondered eagerly.

The figure did not answer nor did he move.

"Hello? Anyone home? Come on, please! You gotta get me out of here!" Gaven pleaded.

The figure still didn't answer with words, but he soon left Gaven in the cage.

"No! Please don't go! My friends need my help!" Gaven cried out to the figure.

The figure however disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"Zach? It's me… the kids have been confined." The figure announced through a walkie talkie.

"Good, you've done well my friend. You've done well." Zach's voice came through the other end.

* * *

**Dazzle: So, what do you all think of the story still? Pretty awesome right? I wonder... who is this mysterious figure at the end of the chapter? ****I also feel bad for the kids. Do you think they'll be rescued?**

**Water:I hope so! I kinda feel bad leaving Reef in that tree for hours...**

**Dazzle: And I feel bad for leaving Kim and Mathew in that ditch as well as ****Gaven in the cage. Oh and don't forget about Misty! She sacrificed herself to ****get the kids, and the Kratt brothers to safety.**

**Water:You know something...I honestly don't remember the jet being all that big...****I mean, think about it. We sure stretched that jet out! The hall seemed to go on forever!**

**Dazzle:Now that's what I call heroism! ****What's coming up next in the story Water? X)**

**Water:...Oh, right!^^ Well we're going to write more on Misty and the kids! And how their parents take it. And we should be learning who Zach's little helper is soon!**

**Dazzle: Cool! Can't wait! X)**

**Water:Yup!^^ So keep an eye out for more!^^ Come to think of it...a dungeon? How did that even get on a private JET! The thing can't be that deep! It wouldn't fly!**

**Mysterious being from before: Fiction physics! They don't apply to realistic life!**

**Water:o.O what the...hey! You're the guy that whacked me in the back of the head a few chapters back! **

**MBFB: *voices gets deeper* I have no idea who this voice you are talking about is...**

**Water:DX I know it's you! -.-Come out here so I can-**

**Dazzle: Water... what are you talking about? Who are you talking to? o.0**

**Water:..You don't hear that?O.o it's that voice that's been taunting me!DX ****Daz, you gotta believe me!DX It whacked me! **

**Dazzle: ... Umm... o.0 ****Water calm down. How can I believe you if I can't see or hear the voice? Sorry...**

**Water:*whines*fine...but I'll prove it to you sooner or later! The being can't hide forever!**

**Dazzle: *backs away slowly* Okay, so while you do that... I'll just be uh hiding behind Donita *hides behind Donita***

**Water:XP nah!**

**MBFB:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!XD*thunder and lightning-that almost hits Water-flash***

**Water:O.O*hides behind Dazzle*Now I KNOW you heard THAT!DX review please! And hope that we live to write another day...**

**(that was long...XD)**


End file.
